Only Learn The Bad Things
by IronChan
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagunya B1A4 dan MVnya. super crack pair BTS x EXO Oh Sehoon x Kim Taehyung slide EXO and BTS member. summarry abal, cerita gaje. DLDR yess,


Only learn the bad things

Author : Jisaid

Pair : Sehun x Taehyung (super crack EXO &amp; BTS) slight!HunHan, slight!JimTae

Disclaimer : ini ff buatanku! Kalo gasuka silahkan tekan tombol X; kalo gasuka sama pairnya mending jangan dibaca kak :"3 ini crack pair,

Warning : cerita amburadul, jadi maaf yaa. Nulis tergantung mood soalnyaa

Ini terinspirasi dari lagunya B1A4 – Only learn the bad things

*-*-* happy reading *-*-*

'Huff lagi lagi seperti inii lama lama aku kesal juga. Aku jadi curiga dia ini benar benar ingin jalan jalan denganku atau tidak?' batin seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk di halte bus sembari melirik arlojinya. Menghela nafas besar dan merapatkan jaketnya "hyungie eodiyaa? Sudah 30 menit lebih aku menunggu disini tapi kenapa kau tak muncul muncul?" gusarnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde datang dengan terengah engah, "hosh, hosh.. baby mian nee tadi hyung ada perlu sebentar. Kau sudah menunggu dari tadi nee?" jelasnya sambil menstabilkan nafasnya. "huh, iyaa. Aku baru sekitar 40 menit menunggu disini." Jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"aigoo… mianhaeee taetaee baby~" ujar si namja blonde tersebut dengan memeluk erat namja manis tadi. "baiklah, sebagai gantinya aku temani kau jalan jalan sepuasnya hari ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu cheesecake dan ice cream otte?" sontak namja manis dalam pelukannya melonjak senang dan mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran itu. Hey itu kesempatan langka bisa pergi jalan jalan dengan seorang Oh Sehun dan ditraktir cheesecake dan icecream sepuasnya, dan tentu saja Taehyung tak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu.

*-*-* Mall

"Hyung, baju ini bagus yang mana?" tanya Taehyung menunjukkan 2 kaos berwarna merah hitam, dan biru putih. "Kau lebih cocok memakai ini baby hihihi" jawab Sehun sembari menunjukkan kaos oblong berwarna putih dan soft pink berhiaskan gambar lucu. "Hyaaa hyungg itu cocok untuk yeojaa" omel Taehyung dengan pipi merona. "hahaha kau manis sih, cocok pakai itu hahaha.." Sehun tertawa keras, namun sebelum Taehyung menjawabnya tiba tiba handphone Sehun berbunyi. "Yeoboseyo.." Sehun member isyarat pada Taehyung untuk mengangkat telefon sebentar. Taehyung mencebik, cemberut. Dia merasa Sehun akan pergi setelah ini, ohno! Memikirkannya saja membuat Taehyung jengah.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali menghampiri Taehyung, raut mukanya terlihat bahwa ia sedang bingung saat ini. "Wae?" tanya Taehyung to the point. "umm, ituu.. luhan hyung memintaku untuk membantunya melakukan sesuatu di.." sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung menyela ucapannya, "pergilah, selesaikan sana. Aku mau pulang saja, annyeong hyung." Kemudian Taehyung berjalan menjauh darinya.

"che, kenapa aku jadi cengeng seperti ini eoh? Kim Taehyung bodoh, untuk apa kau menangisi hal seperti ini? Seperti seorang gadis saja, bukankah sudah biasa Sehun seperti ini?" gumamnya menghapus jejak air matanya dan berjalan menuju taman dekat rumahnya.

*-*-* taman

"hoyy, Jimin ah!" teriaknya pada salah satu namja yang sedang bermain basket di taman itu. Sedangkan yang namanya dipanggil menghentikan permainannya sesaat dan berlari menghampirinya. "waeyo Taehyung ah? Kau mau ikut bermain juga? Heyyy kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, kau habis menangis?" tanyanya bertubi tubi sambil memegang dagu Taehyung mengecheck muka Taehyung. "aaa-aniyoo gwaenchana, aku hanya kelilipan debu saja, aku sedang malas bermain makannya aku memanggilmu kesini itu saja." Jawabnya namun Jimin tak sebodoh itu, Jimin dan Taehyung sudah bersahabat sejak lama, jadi ia tahu kapan Taehyung berbohong dan kapan ia jujur. Jadi jika dia seperti ini, sepertinya ia sedang tidak ingin cerita dulu, jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk tak terlalu mengungkitnya 'pasti si bule jejadian itu menyakitinya lagi, ohh demi bola basket kesayanganku. Aku akan menghajarmu oh Sehun jika kau membuatnya seperti ini lagi.' Batinnya.

*-*-* keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Pagii babyy~" panggil Sehun dari jauh kemudian menghampirinya, "pagii hyungie~ umm kau sudah sarapann?" tanya Taehyung sambil membuka tasnya berniat mengambil bekal buatannya untuk Sehun. "umm, sudahh tadi luhan hyung membuatkan nasi goreng untukku. Kau tau dia juga membuatkan bekal untukku. Kau tau nasi gorengnya sangat enak. Kau harus mencobanya baby." Katanya antusisas. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menjawab "jinjjayo? Ahh nee hyungie, Luhan hyung kan memang jago memasak, baik pula." 'tidak seperti aku hyung' lanjutnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecut kemudian memasukkan lagi bekal yang tak sempat ia berikan pada Sehun.

Bel sekolah menginterupsi mereka berdua, saatnya mereka memasuki kelas masing masing untuk menerima pelajaran. "ahh, baby aku harus ke kelas. Kau tak apa kan jalan sendiri kekelas?" tanya Sehun. "umm ne hyung, aku kan bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat tak tahu jalan hyung, lagian aku juga tak akan diculik." "yah siapa tahu saja, kau itu terlalu manis sih, haha anyeong baby~" Sehun sempat sempatnya mencium Taehyung sebelum menuju kelasnya. Oh tahukah kau tuan Oh bahwa pacarmu ini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting yang baru matang seusai direbus?

Taehyung pov

"hey Taehyung! Sini!" hop bola ku oper Jimin, Jimin mendribble bola menuju ke wilayah lawan. "psst" aku member isyarat ke jungkook untuk mem block salah satu lawan. Namun saat aku melihat ke sisi luar lapangan, aku melihat Sehun hyung sedang bercengkrama dengan teman teman satu grupnya, tapi aku melihat ia merangkul luhan hyung, dan juga …. Ia terlihat seperti mencium pipi luhan hyung oh God! "Taehyung AWASS!" buggh! Terlambat, saat aku menoleh ke samping aku merasakan bola menghantam keras kepalaku dan seketika semuanya gelap.

Jimin pov

"hey Taehyung! Sini!" hop! Aku mendribble bola wilayah lawan bersiap untuk mengoper lagi ke Taehyung, namun saat aku melempar bola kearahnya, dia hanya diam dan "Taehyung AWASS!" bola itu menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Beberapa detik kemudian ia limbung dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aigooo Taehyung babo! Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan sampai kehilangan konsentrasi bermain basket? Atau apa lemparanku terlalu keras ya? Permainan dihentikan, para pemain langsung dan tim medis mengerubungi Taehyung, "Hyaa Kim Taehyung! Kau ini kenapaa? Heyy banguunn, aigooo,, mianhaeeyoo" ucapku panic.

Taehyung sadar beberapa jam kemudian, "unghh, a-aku dimanaa? Auch appo, kepalaku pusing" "heyy kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu, ini di ruang kesehatan. Kau tadi terkena lemparan bolaku lalu kau pingsan. Dan juga, heyy kenapa kau bisa tak menangkap umpankuu? Kau melamun tadii? Aigooo kau mau membuat jantungku copot eh?" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Sedangkan ia hanya diam tidak menjawab. Hahh aku kenghembuskan nafasku kasar, "kau harus bertanggung jawab, karna menemanimu disini aku jadi tak istirahat. Kau tahu? Tadi itu kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, dan sekarang kau harus traktir aku makan Taehyung ah" "mwo? Hyaaa aku kan tak memintamu menemaniku disini babo! Hash, di tas ku ada bekal, kalau kau mau makanlah. Itu buatanku sendiri." Jawabnya. "Heh? Kau membuat bekal? Kau bisa masak? Aigooo kukira kau hanya bisa makan dan makan ternyata kau bisa memasak, eh tapi.." "apaa tapi apaa?" "tidak ada racunnya kann?" tanyaku menyelidik. "aku beri racun tikus 3 bungkus kemarin" jawabnya enteng

"Hyaaa! Oh iya, aku sudah bilang pada Sehun hyung kalau kau masuk disini karna bola basket tadi. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk sekali. Oh iya, kulihat akhir akhir ini ia lebih dekat dengan luhan ge semenjak dia bergabung dengan geng apasih esko ehh exo itu. Apa kau tahu tentang ini Taehyung ah?" tanyaku.

"umm, yeah aku tahu kok. Memang akhir akhir ini aku mulai jarang pergi dengannya. Setiap pergi pun tak jarang dia tiba tiba ada urusan mendadak dengan mereka. Kurasa mereka akhir akhir ini memang sangat sibuk. Tapi aku tak tau apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya." Jawabnya.

Author pov *-*-* sore harinya

Tok tok tok cklek(?) "chogiyoo~ ahjumma tae tae adaa?" ucap Jimin yang seenaknya nyelonong masuk ke rumah Taehyung. "Ohh, Jimin ah. Dia ada di kamarnya. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi dia tak keluar kamar sama sekali. Coba kau ke kamarnya saja, mungkin dia tidur." Kata umma Taehyung. "ahh nee, gomawoo ahjumma~" Jimin kemudian melenggang menuju kamar Taehyung.

Cklek pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka, muncul seorang Park Jimin dengan mengendap endap seperti maling /digampar Jimin-_- "aigooo dia masih tidur.. bahkan tidur pun dia masih tetap berantakan seperti dulu waktu kecil, yah walau masih tetap imut sih-_-" Gumamnya. "Hey Taehyung ah ayo banguuunnn!" ucap Jimin sambil mengguncang guncangkan badan Taehyung. "hyahh kau berisik Jimin ah" omel Taehyung di sambung bantal yang melayang kearah Jimin. "Hyahh singa oleng ayo bangunn! Apa kau lupa hari ini kau mau tanding basket melawan tim suga hyung di lapangan biasa? Kau sudah ditunggu yang lain baboo!" cerocos Jimin jengkel. Oh astagaa! Taehyung melupakan hal satu ini. Segera Taehyung bangkit berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. "Jimin ah, kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ganti baju dan mencuci mukaku dulu."

*-*-* skip pertandingan

"hyaaa kenapa susah sekali mengalahkanmu Suga hyuuungg~" Taehyung terus mengoceh seperti itu sejak pertandingan usai beberapa menit lalu. "Huahaha, badanku memang pendek, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah bocah. Hahaha sekarang kau wajib mentraktirku bubble tea~" cengir suga. "hahh, nee nee ayoo hyungg semuanyaa." Mereka berjalan menuju kedai bubble tea di ujung jalan taman tersebut.

Taehyung pov

'eh, bukankah itu Sehun hyung? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Bukankah ia bilang ada kerja kelompok sore ini. Dengan siapa ia kesini? Tunggu.. bukankah itu luhan ge?...' sebelum pikiranku menjalar kemana mana, sebuah tepukan di pundakku membuyarkan semuanya.

"hey Taehyung ah, kau melamun?" ahh itu hoseok hyung, "umm, anniyoo hyung. Ehh aku pamit dulu ya, ada yang harus aku selesaikan. Semuanya sudah aku bayar, aku pergi duluu anyeongg." Sebelum aku pergi, aku sempat meliriknya. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan kaget langsung saja aku menarik hoodieku menutupi kepalaku. Tanpa berniat menyapanya aku langsung melesat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sehun pov

Hari ini Luhan hyung memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi, tumben sekali ia mengajakku. Biasanya ia akan mengajak yang lainnya juga. Ahh iyaa, Luhan hyung itu teman satu geng ku. Namanya EXO, geng paling popular di sekolah. Jadi sekarang aku di kedai bubble tea bersama Luhan hyung. "hyung, kau tumben sekali mengajakku kesini. Kenapa kau tak mengajak yang lainnya?" tanyaku heran, hey aku bisa keluar dengannya harus mikir keras buat alasan ke Taehyung, jadi aku tak ingin ini sia sia hanya menemaninya dia keluar duduk diam tanpa pembicaraan sama sekali. "waeyoo? Hunna tak mau keluar dengan hyung ya?" tanya luhan hyung balik sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut, tapi buatku Taehyung masih lebih imut-_-

"ehh, anniyo. Bukan begituu, hanya saja tumben gitu, biasanya kan hyung kalau keluar selalu bersama sama dengan yang lainnya." Terangku. "aku sedang malas saja keluar dengan mereka hunnie. Aku sedikit bosan bertemu mereka melulu." Jelasnya lagi dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. "ehh? Tidakkah kau bosan juga bertemu denganku hyung?" polosku. "anniyoo, kau kan baru bergabung beberapa bulan ini, sedangkan aku sudah dari dulu jadinya aku bosan sajaa." Katanya.

Kemudian aku melihat beberapa pemuda masuk ke kedai, namun ada salah satu dari mereka yang menarik perhatianku. Hey, namja itu mirip sekali dengan Taehyung. Atau mungkin itu Taehyung ya? Pikirku sambil menatap namja itu kaget. Tapi bukankah Taehyung bilang ia akan tidur siang tadi? Dia itu type bocah yang tidurnya lama alias kebo-_- jadi aku tak jadi mengejarnya.

Author pov *-*-* malam harinya

_Haruman ~ neowa naega hamkkehal suitdamyeon_

_Haruman~ neowa naega sonjabeul suitdamyeon_

_Haruman~ neowa naega hamkkehal suitdamyeon_

_Haruman~ (Haruman)_

Hp Taehyung berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk, "yeoboseyo baby~" suara di seberang. "yeoboseyo hyungiee~ aku kangenn u,u" ucap Taehyung dengan nada merengek. "hahaha aigooo baru tadi siang kita bertemu baby." "hyaa tapi aku merindukanmuu~" "hahaha, arra arra. Keluarlah baby." Titah Sehun. "ehh? Keluar kemana?" bingung Taehyung. "sudahlahh, ganti bajumu. Dandan yang cantik. Kita jalan jalan oke?" "hyaa aku ini tampan hyunggg! Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Pip sambungan telepon diputus.

Diluar Sehun menunggu Taehyung, hingga tak lama kemudian Taehyung keluar dengan sweater abu abu, jeans selutut, sepatu kets, dan kacamatanya. Hey, dia sangat imut asal kalian tahu-_- sampai Sehun melihatnya tak berkedip. "hyung! Kita mau kemanaa?" tanyanya. "uhh, ituu,, hyung mau beli jam. Temani hyung nee~" Kata Sehun sambil memberi helm ke Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung nurut nurut saja.

Sesampainya di toko barang antik(?) mereka langsung berburu apa yang dicarinya. "hyungie, lihat gelang couple ini imut, bandulnya lucuu." Ucap Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan gelang tersebut ke Sehun, namun Sehun hanya menjawab dengan deheman dan tak melihat sedikitpun kearah gelang tersebut. Bibir Taehyung mencebik cemberut, dan mengembalikan gelang itu ke tempat asalnya. Karena merasa ada yang aneh, Sehun menoleh kearah Taehyung yang sedang cemberut. Melihat itu Sehun berniat menjahilinya. "hey sayang, jangan cemberut seperti ituu. Kau terlihat jelek tauu." Kata Sehun kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Taehyung. Sedangkan yang dicium hanya berblushing ria. "hyaahh hyung ini tempat umumm" omel Taehyung. "biar sajaa, apa aku tak boleh mencium pacarku sendiri?" jawabnya enteng sambil menoel(?) dagu Taehyung, tahukah kau oh Sehun? Perbuatanmu makin membuat wajahnya semakin memerah?

*-*-* skip skip skip *beberapa hari kemudian

"huff, akhir akhir ini kau semakin sibuk dengan mereka hyungie. Bahkan sms pun tak lebih dari lima jari. Apa kau lupa denganku? Heyy aku bahkan curiga kau benar benar mengingatku atau tidak saat ini. Atau jangan jangan kau sudah punya seseorang disana?" Gumam Taehyung menghela nafas berat sambil mengamati handphonenya, berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya menghubunginya. Hingga Taehyung memutuskan membuka jejaring sosialnya. Ia menulis "Vermisse dich!" kemudian ia menambahkan sebuah selca dirinya sebelum kemudian ia mempostnya. Setelah itu ia tertidur.

Keesokan paginya ia terlihat sangat lesu tak seperti biasanya. Jimin memandang sahabatnya itu prihatin, ingin sekali ia menghiburnya tapi dia takut salah-_-" akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan sahabatnya itu sendirian, mungkin itu yang dibutuhkan Taehyung saat ini pikirnya.

"hoyy Taehyung ah, nanti siang kau mau temani aku dengan jungkook mencari komik tebaru? Sekalian nongkrong gitu, katanya nanti sepupu jungkook datang ke korea. Aku yang traktir deh." Kata Jimin sambil menoel noel Taehyung.

"yaa yaa bolehlahh, lagian aku sedang bosan dirumah." Jawab Taehyung.

Siang itu setelah pulang sekolah mereka bertiga (Taehyung, Jimin, jungkook) langsung ke toko buku langganan mereka, biasanya yang paling semangat adalah Taehyung karna anak itu doyan baca komik manga *bener kann?. Tapi tidak kali ini, Taehyung memang disini tapi pikirannya kemana mana aka melamun.

"heyy hyung! Kau melamun lagi eoh?" cerocos jungkook sebal karena panggilannya sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh Taehyung. "eoh? Anniyoo, aku tak melamun kok." Jawabnya. "aish terserah kau lah hyung, oiya kau tak mencari komik kesukaanmu juga?" tanyanya. "anniyo, minggu depan saja, aku sedang malas membaca komik saat ini." Terangnya.

'tumben sekali, biasanya dia yang paling maniak-_-' batin jungkook. "jungkook ah, sudah selesai belum? Aku mau ke kasir nih!" Jimin melambaikan komik yang akan dibelinya. Jungkook berjalan kearahnya kemudian mereka membayar komiknya.

Taehyung menunggu di luar toko buku sambil melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu ada yang bisa membuat otaknya fresh untuk sementara. Entah ia merasa otaknya sangat penuh untuk saat ini. Saat sedang asyik melihat sekeliling, ia melihat Sehun sedang berjalan jalan didaerah sekitar toko buku langganannya ini dengan teman temannya. Sesungguhnya ia tak masalah dengan ini, tapi yang dilihatnya seseorang yang merangkul lengan kekasihnya dengan mesra itu. Itu Luhan! Tapi mengapa Sehun terlihat biasa biasa saja? Apakah tak ada niatan untuk melepas rangkulan tangan luhan itu? Kenapa ia malah bisa tertawa dengan hal itu? Yaampun, rasa sesak menjalari dadanya. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia ingin menangis sungguh, selama ini ia tak tahu jika yang mereka lakukan seperti ini.

Jimin dan jungkook terpaku seketika ketika mereka mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung. Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, ia menarik tangan Taehyung dan jungkook untuk pergi menjauh dari situ. Bisa kebakaran jenggot nanti kalau ia disana melihat hal itu-_-

"Taehyung ah, kau tak apa kan?" tanya Jimin sambil menggoyang goyangkan tangannya di depan Taehyung yang kelihatannya masih shock. Sekarang mereka ada di sebuah halte tak jauh dari tempat toko buku tadi, dan halte ini lumayan sepi.

"hyung," jungkook memegang pundak Taehyung, "ehh?" Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya menatap bingung kearah sekitar. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Jimin sekali lagi. "Aku? T-tentu saja aku tak apa Jimin ah." Palsu. Yepp Taehyung mengulas senyum palsu dihadapan mereka berdua. "Ayo kita pulang, aku laparr Kook, Min." ucapnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat ia duduk semula. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Jimin memandangnya cengoh.

Di perjalanan pulang pun, Taehyung tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia lebih asyik memandangi jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Jungkook dan Jimin menghela nafas berat melihatnya, 'dia butuh waktu sendiri' batin mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah taehyung langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya, membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya. Taehyung mencoba menelfon Sehun berkali kali, berharap yang ia lihat tadi salah, tapi nampaknya Sehun berkali kali me-reject telfonnya. "Waeyo…" bisik Taehyung pelan, ia menatap lurus keatap kamarnya dan pandangannya kosong. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku menunggumu menghubungiku, kukira kau benar benar sibuk sampai tak sempat melakukannya. Tapi kau memang benar benar sibuk hyung." Gumamnya, ia menutup mukanya dengan bantal singa pemberian Sehun.

*-*-* keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah.

Taehyung berniat mengembalikan seragam olahraganya ke loker dekat kolam renang sekolah. Kemudian ia tak sengaja mendengar suara dari dekat kolam renang itu. Iseng ia mengikuti kearah sumber suara itu. Dan ia melihat ada Sehun dan teman temannya dari kejauhan sedang tertawa.

"Ah ya Sehun ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si cupu itu?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang bernama Kai. "Ahh entahlah, aku masih bingung, aku sudah jarang menghubunginya, aku malas. Bosan, dia terlalu kekanakan. Hahaha" Tawa Sehun semakin lebar saja.

"Hahaha, aku membayangkan tampang cupunya kalau dia mendengar ini hahahahaha." Tawa mereka semakin keras. "Dia doyan sekali memenuhi inboxku, memoriku bisa penuh dengan pesan pesannya aduh pusing."itu suara Sehun. Taehyung tersentak mendengarnya. Tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol barang yang ada dibelakangnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Bahkan ada yang sampai terjatuh ke kolam.

Byurrr!

Sehun dan kawannya terkejut mendengarnya. "Hya kau mendengar sesuatu? Kurasa ada yang mendengar percakapan kita." Ucap Chanyeol. "Umm, iyaa hyung, ayo kita cari tahu." Mereka langsung mencari dimana keributan itu berasal.

Namun mereka tak menemukan siapapun selain barang yang berserakan di dekat kolam dan di kolam. Dengan cepat mereka membereskannya dan pergi dari situ. Sedangkan Taehyung? Dia nyebur ke dalam kolam untuk menghilangkan jejaknya.

Setelah dirasa mereka telah pergi taehyung menyembulkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas sedalam dalamnya. Ia segera keluar dari kolam renang indoor itu dalam keadaan basah kuyub, tak dipedulikannya hawa dingin musim gugur yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Di gerbang sekolah pun ia mengabaikan Jimin hingga jimin melongo heran dibuatnya. "Ya! Taehyung ah, kau kenapa? Yaa! Tunggu aku! Aish!" jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Jungkook. "Taehyung, aneh sekali, setahuku tadi dia mengembalikan bajunya ke loker dekat kolam, eh tau tau sekarang malah melengos gitu aja. Basah kuyub pula, sudah tau dia tak kuat dingin kenapa ngga ganti baju dulu tadi." Jelasnya. "Mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengannya saat dia di kolam tadi hyung. Kita biarkan saja dulu, nanti malam kita main kerumahnya otte?" Saran Jungkook, Jimin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Sampai dirumah taehyung langsung mengunci dirinya dikamar. Tanpa berniat mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali, ia merasa ingin menangis sekencang kencangnya tetapi ia malah tertawa keras sambil meneteskan air matanya. Ia memaki Sehun dan semua yang terjadi padanya. "HAHAHA! Oh sehun babo! I hate you so damn much!" Makinya sambil memukul boneka singa pemberian Sehun.

Taehyung terus menangis hingga ia tertidur. Malamnya Jungkook dan Jimin pergi ke rumah Taehyung bersama sama. "Ahjumma, TaeTae hyung ada?" tanya Jungkook. "Taehyung ada, tapi sedari tadi siang pulang sekolah dia tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Pintunya juga dikunci. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi jimin ah? Jungkookie? Dia tidak sedang bertengkar dengan kalian kan?" Tanya ibu taehyung.

"Kami sendiri tidak tahu ahjumma, untuk itulah kami kemari. Apa boleh kami masuk lewat jendela kamarnya saja ahjumma? Lewat balkon kamarnya?" "Boleh, kalian bisa ambil tangganya di garasi. Tolong ya, ahjumma khawatir dengan taetae. Dia belum makan dari pagi." Segera jimin dan jungkook mengambil tangga dan memanjat ke balkon kamar taehyung. Untung saja jendelanya terbuka jadi mereka bisa lebih leluasa memasuki kamar taehyung.

Tapi mereka berdua terkejut melihat taehyung yang duduk bersandar di pintu sambil memegangi boneka singa. Jungkook dan jimin mendekat kearah taehyung dam mereka mengamati wajah taehyung, matanya yang sembab dan sesekali sesenggukan kecil. Taehyung juga tidak mengganti seragamnya. Jimin dan Jungkook berpandangan satu sama lain penuh tanda tanya.

Jimin mencoba membangunkan Taehyung dengan mengguncangkan badannya. Tapi Taehyung malah ambruk kesamping dan tak ada tanda tanda akan membuka matanya. Jungkook kaget membelalakkan matanya, "Huh? Hyung? Taehyung hyung? Ya! Kim Taehyung!" Jimin memegang kening sahabatnya itu, "OMO! Panas! Kookie ayo pindahkan ke ranjangnya! Ppali!" Jimin dan Jungkook langsung mengangkat Taehyung ke ranjangnya. Jungkook dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci dan memanggil umma Taehyung.

Jimin mengganti pakaian taehyung dengan yang lebih hangat, Jungkook kembali dengan baskom dan compress di tangannya "Ahjumma sedang memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaannya hyung. Kau sudah mengganti pakaiannya kan?" Jungkook meletakkan baskom di meja nakas Taehyung, Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman pelan.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluarga Taehyung datang dan memeriksa keadaannya. "Dia tak bisa tahan dengan udara dingin tanpa pakaian hangat, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Perutnya juga sepertinya kosong, apa dia makan dengan baik akhir akhir ini? Aku sudah meninggalkan beberapa obat dan vitamin yang harus dikonsumsinya beberapa hari ini. Tolong pantau kesehatannya." Pesan dokter tersebut.

Jungkook dan Jimin menceritakan apa yangmereka ketahui tentang taehyung akhir akhir ini pada orang tuanya. Setelah itu mereka memilih berpamitan pada orang tua Taehyung dan membiarkannya beristirahat. Orang tua Taehyung berterima kasih pada Jimin dan Jungkook, karna kalau tidak ada mereka mungkin mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung.

Esoknya Sehun masuk sekolah seperti biasanya, dia juga bersikap seperti biasanya seolah tak terjadi apa apa. Dia mendatangi kelas Taehyung bersama dengan Luhan, tapi ia tak melihatnya sama sekali. Sehun langsung menanyakannya pada Jimin dan Jungkook yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu.

"Jimin ah, kau tau dimana TaeTae? Kenapa di kelas tidak ada?" Jimin dan Jungkook hanya meliriknya sinis. "Cih, masih ingat juga kau dengannya? Cukup nyali juga kau membawanya kedepanku Oh Sehun." Jawab Jimin dingin dan melirik luhan sinis. "Apa maksudmu Jimin ah?" bingung Sehun. "Pura pura tak tau kau hyung? Lebih baik kau menjauh dari taehyung sebelum kau merasakan bogemanku mendarat di mukamu oh sehun." Jimin dan Jungkook meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan dengan tampang bingungnya.

Sehun sepertinya terlihat tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu, terbukti saat ini dia dan kawan satu gengnya malah bergurau di kantin, sehun bahkan tidak terlihat akan mencari Taehyung. Jimin yang rencananya akan makan di kantin tiba tiba mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk membeli roti saja dan Jungkook hanya mengikutinya saja. Dan ini berlangsung sampai 2 hari.

Sehun POV

Sepertinya ada yang kurang dari hidupku akhir akhir ini. Ah iya, TaeTae! 'Kemana dia sebenarnya? Aku mencarinya ke kelasnya tak ada, sms, line pun dia tak membalasnya, padahal biasanya dia yang selalu menghubungiku duluan. Dia juga tak memintaku menjemputnya. Apa dia sakit? Apa aku harus kerumahnya? Aish' batinku gusar. Aku melirik sekitarku, Luhan hyung sedang membaca komik sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pahaku. Chanyeol hyung yang sedang sibuk dengan leluconnya dengan bacon hyung, tak jarang ia menjitak kepala bacon hyung yang kadang kelewat lemot itu. Aku menghela nafasku, kurasa aku merindukan tingkah konyolnya , baiklah aku akan kerumahnya malam ini.

\- malamnya-

Aku memakai kemeja hitam dengan sweater abu abu dan jeans hitam. Melihat cerminan diriku di kaca kurasa ini sudah cukup, hey Oh Sehun harus selalu tampan bung. Yupp sudah siap, aku memakai sepatu kets ku dan mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas pergi kerumahnya. Sesampainya aku disana, aku melihat Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, dan juga Hoseok mantan kekasih Taehyung di depan pagar rumahnya. 'Untuk apa dia kesini?' batinku bertanya tanya. Langsung saja aku percepat jalanku.

"Taetae!" panggilku. Semua orang langsung melihatku, Taehyung terlihat kaget melihatku yang tiba tiba muncul. "Untuk apa kau kesini heh?" Jimin melirik sinis. "Aku? Tentu saja menemui pacarku." Jawabku enteng. "Oh, kau masih menganggapnya pacarmu hyung? Wah wahh…" Jungkook menimpali. "Tentu saja." "Kau yakin? Setelah perkataanmu di kolam renang tempo hari?" kali ini hoseok yang membalas. 'apa maksudnya? Jangan jangan…' aku bingung menjawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kolam renang? K-kurasa aku tidak mengatakan apa apa. Ya aku tak mengatakan apa apa." Jawabku gugup. "Kurasa telingaku ini masih normal untuk mendengar kalimat itu hyung."Taehyung menatapku tajam. "Hobi hyung, jimin, jungkook bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami? Bukankah kalian ingin pulang tadi? Terimakasih sudah menjengukku." Taehyung melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Jimin, Jungkook dan Hoseok. "Kau yakin tak apa kami tinggal berdua? Hubungi aku jika dia kurang ajar. Aku akan menghajarnya Tae." Jimin mengepalkan tangannya dan melirikku, kubalkas dia dengan tatapan tak kalah sengit. "Arra, kau jaga diri nde? Jangan sampai sakit lagi." Hoseok mengacak rambut taehyung dan mencubit pipinya. 'apa apaan dia itu? Beraninya melakukan itu didepan pacarnya, bosen idup ni orang' batinku.

Setelah mereka pergi, tinggalah kami berdua disini. "Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi baby? Aku tak mengerti." Tanyaku. "Ah, sudahlah hyung. Kau memang ingin kita putus kan? Seharusnya kau bilang itu sejak awal hyung. Jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku seperti orang gila karena ini. Pulanglah, kita putus hyung." Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca. 'omona my precious menangis, aigooooo' batinku.

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Kenapa harus putus? Hyung masih menyayangimu, hyung tak mau kita putus." Aku mencoba meraih tangannya, tapi ia menolaknya. "Aku tau semua hyung! Aku mendengar ucapanmu dengan jongin hyung di kolam renang tempo hari. Kau bilang kau bosan denganku yang kekanakan ini kan?!" "Anni, siapa bilang begitu sayang?" sekali lagi dia mengibaskan tanganku begitu saja saat aku mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Kau masih mau mengelak hyung? Kau pikir aku tak bisa membedakan suaramu? Kau pikir aku tak melihatmu saat itu hah? Sudahlah, aku ingin kita putus hyung. Berhentilah menghubungiku, ahh anni, aku yang seharusnya berhenti menghubungimu, mungkin aku juga harus berhenti menyukaimu. Harusnya aku sadar aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu, aku terlalu kekanakan untukmu hyung. Semua orang benar, kau lebih cocok dengan luhan hyung dibandingkan denganku. Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu hidupmu selama ini hyung." Taehyung mengusap kasar air matanya, dan terisak. Aku menariknya ke pelukanku, mencium puncak kepalanya, walaupun dia terus memberontak dalam pelukanku.

"Maafkan hyung baby." Hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan. Entah kenapa aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakan sesuatu selain itu. Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, "Tolong jauhi aku setelah ini hyung, anggap saja kau tak mengenalku." Taehyung berlari kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

Dengan langkah gontai aku kembali ke rumah. Sepanjang jalan pikiranku tak tentu. Bahkan beberapa kali menabrak orang. 'Apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini Tuhan?' batinku.

Author pov

Disisi lain, Taehyung langsung mengunci pintu dan menangis sesenggukan dikamarnya. Ia menyetel music dengan volume keras untuk menutupi suara tangisannya. "Mianhae hyung…"

.

.

.

**END**

**OF **

**THIS **

**CHAPTER**

Hai, gue balik lagi. Ini sebenernya udah lama nulisnya, cuman bingung nyeleseinnya wk, maaf kalo amburadul yee? Oiya, ini kan rencananya ada sekuel gituu… songfict juga tapii.. jadi mohon sarannya dulu ya buat ini, kalo responnya bagus, biar jadi semangat gue buat nulis terusannya diantara tugas tugas kelas 3 wk. akhir kata RnR juseyoooo~


End file.
